


Bad Town

by asokab



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Blood, Character Death, Developing Relationship, F/M, Horror, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Plot, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Survival Horror, get fucking spooked yo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asokab/pseuds/asokab
Summary: A fic with many horror film references because why not?(don't read this shit oh god please I leave It here in case I want to see it as an elderly woman who's dead inside and needs even the most cringey work to read)





	1. It Was Given To Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic so I hope its engaging and I'd love feedback. There might be mistakes even though I read through it fifty times.

A young woman sits alone in the living room on the couch. The tv is bright enough to see the girl’s face as she leans her head on her hand watching the screen feeling weary. She continues to check her phone to see if anyone has tried to contact her. She texts someone saying:

 

 _Why aren’t you answering? Please call me I can’t sleep.I dont know what to do_. Still no answer. With a sigh, she stands up fixing her light auburn hair and walks up stairs quickly with the light from her phone to the bathroom. She puts it by the sink and pulls down her shorts to sit on the toilet. She reaches over to get her phone to check it again but before she does the silence is disrupted by a loud knocking at the bathroom door. She turns her head quickly in surprise. The young woman thought no one was home but her.

 

“Who’s that?” She calms down. Her friends are probably back home early. The continuous knocking gets louder.

 

“Stop. Just let me get up. Jeez.” She pulls her pants back up and presses down the toilet handle with her foot. Walking towards the door, the knob starts to twist and she stops.

 

“Hange? Hey i’m not gonna open the door until you s-” There's banging. Her hands moves away from the door and she walks back to her phone muttering to herself feeling uneasy and looking through to find a particular contact from earlier.

 

“Please please answer… ugh dammit.” It wasn't a surprise that there was no answer. Putting the phone down, the girl turns to the door and starts to walk back towards it slowly.  
“Who is it?” she asks but everything is silent. The knob is moving again as she takes one step at a time getting closer and closer to the door. She hopes it’s just a prank but a feeling in her stomach tells her otherwise. Her breathing becomes more rapid and the door rattles. Her hand moves to unlock the door and she takes a moment. The young woman takes a deep breath and opens the door to peek. Then it opens. A woman with no eyes stands there naked. There are cuts all over Its face. Blood is spilling from its body onto the floor. Looking at the girl with no expression it starts walking. The girl screams and goes back to her phone before it gets any closer.

 

“No! No! Why are you here?!” there are tears in her eyes as she quickly decides to call someone or just try to escape. The thing walks through the door trailing blood. Looking around there’s no other way to leave the bathroom. Then she sees the small window above the toilet and climbs ontop of it. Shes uses the phone to break the window hitting it repeatedly.

 

“COMMON. PLEASE. JUST. FUCKING. OPEN!” The glass shatters cutting her hands. She tries to climb through and gets her head in but it’s too late. It pulls her from the window and she collapses onto the blood puddled floor. From outside of the house a loud scream is the only thing that escapes it while lights from the second story flicker. Inside the bathroom, her body lays motionless and her spine is bent in half making the back of the head touch both feet.

 

________________________

 

It’s pitch black in this town at night. Only the places that are open could give light to the outdoors. Part of the street is colored in purple and neon blue from the restaurant and the ground sparkles from the recent rainfall. The atmosphere is very quiet. No one is around except in the diner. People can be seen through the windows.

 

Inside the diner, it’s brighter. The room is coated in the neon colors from the ceiling and distant sounds of dishes and people walking can be heard. Music is playing but hardly noticed. Just background noise. In one of the booths, two guys are sitting across from each other enjoying each other’s time. One with black hair is speaking.

 

“So, Eren, tell me why you wanted to go out again?” The other one with dark brown hair, Eren, looks up at him.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean everyone was telling you not to go out with me. Right?” Eren drinks his milkshake and says,

 

“I think you're cool. Kinda confused that you came to this bunk town. But yea I just ignored them. They just...assume things.” Eren looks out the dew covered window remembering the argument he got into the other day with his mother about dating him. Of course his sister would rat him out. It was ridiculous but when everyone told him to stay away, it just made him more curious.

 

“Maybe you’re assuming i’m not trouble though.”

 

“I don’t like to listen to people that think they know what I need, Levi.”

 

“Damn.” He chuckles playing with his straw in the soda glass. Then he asks,

 

“But what if I told you after our first date I already fucked someone else.”

 

“You’d be lying.” Eren smiles and watches him pull his sable jacket on. Then he taps his foot against Levi’s leg under the table.

 

“You cold?” He says charmingly.

 

“You flirting with me?” Levi replies. Eren just snickers.

 

“I can flirt too you know? Your eyes are like a highlighter.” Eren scrunches his eyebrows at him.

 

“They’re like a highlighter. You see a piece of paper and the highlight is the first thing you see. They’re pretty that’s all I’m trying to say. And I just got you to blush with that.” Levi smirks.

 

“That was so stupid…” Eren mumbles covering his face in one hand slightly while leaning on it. His eyes trail down to Levis hand. There are two wings crossed like an X on his middle finger.

 

“What’s that on your hand.. did you draw that with a pen or something?” Levi is quiet for a moment and his smirk is gone. Then he looks at it rubbing a thumb over the marking.

“Um no. It’s just a tattoo but it doesn’t mean anything.” He hesitates. Eren stares at it and looks back at Levi questionably.

 

“It looks nice though. Maybe I can get a tattoo. Just to see my mom’s reaction.” Eren says. Levi lets out a small laugh with his arms crossed on the table and he licks his lips. It’s a habit Eren noticed since Levi’s lips always are chapped. They continue to talk for a little longer. A half an hour later they decide to leave. Levi gets up to go and Eren follows him but then his phone vibrates. Eren’s sister and best friend have been trying to text him. He knows they want him to come back since it’s gotten so late. Ignoring the texts, he turns off his phone and puts it away. As they are walking outside to Levi’s red Ford Cortina, he leans close to Eren and tells him he knows a place where they can be alone.

 

________________________

 

Eren sits on Levi’s lap in the backseat leaving kisses up his neck and reaches his lips. They start to grind against each other slowly. The empty parking lot is inaudible except in the car, there’s the sound of lips smacking and quiet moans. Levi stops and raises his hand to brush back the brown strands of hair behind Eren's ear making him open his eyes and look to see Levi’s face filled with a strange emotion. He can’t read his expression. It looks like he wants to say something. They both are still for a moment.

 

“What’s the matter?” Eren asks while trying to control his lust.

 

Levi is quiet but then his expression went back to normal. He sighs and brings his hand down to Eren’s hips and pulls him closer.

 

“Nothing. Just nervous but it’s gone now.”

 

“How are _you_ nervous?” Eren smiles and he presses their lips together again. The kiss is deeper this time but they stop moving as Levi tries to unzip his pants and pull them down halfway as Eren gets his jeans completely off. Eren puts his arms around Levi and he bites at Eren’s ear.

 

“Spread your legs a little more and let me fuck you.”Levi whispers making him gasp. Eren places his body down onto him and begins to bounce slowly. Levi sits back against the seat grabbing Eren’s dark tan waist as their breathing starts to become uneven. Each time Eren’s hips go down he breathes in and lets out small moans.

 

________________________

 

“I'm gonna kill this idiot.” The girl says putting the phone smack onto the wall.

 

“Maybe we shouldn't have been so strict. Your parents are already good at that.” the blonde boy replies in the other room.

 

“Well Armin what should I have done? Let him go out with the creep that came from out of town? Eren never thinks dammit. The guy could be a murderer he doesn't know. At least we could know where he went.”

 

“You’re just jealous he’s dating a stud and you’re not. And plus he didn't say anything because you would do something embarrassing.” Armin interrupts while looking through a box filled with VHS tapes.

 

“Oh please what would I even do?”

 

“Probably follow them or track down where they are. Beat up Eren’s date-”

 

“I wouldn't do that.” She says strongly.  
“And the guy isn't even that attractive. He has bags under his eyes apparently like he hasn’t slept in months. Its weird.”

 

“Okay Mikasa sure. Hey how bout you quit wiggin out for once and we can watch Night of the Living Dead.” Armin says holding up the tape.

 

“You're such a geek.”

 

“How am I a geek? Fine then. You're a creep.”

 

“I wouldn't follow Eren on his date. I'm just worried about him alright?” Mikasa raises her voice in annoyance. Armin smiles while putting the tape in and asks her to make popcorn.

 

________________________

 

“I think i’m gonna nod off.” Levi mumbles as he saw his phone on the floor of the car and picked it up. There is a bunch of missed calls and texts on the screen. He gets out of the car telling Eren he had to call someone back.

 

“I think i’m in love.” Eren is speaking softly feeling at bliss. He leans his head against the window watching Levi sit on the hood of the car. He can see his breath from the cold air. As Eren puts his shirt back on, he looks outside to see from a man with no close walking from the small forest by the parking lot. Eren goes stiff and continues watching him. His face gets beat red thinking that the guy was probably watching them the whole time. Then he gets out of the car slamming the door and walks toward him.

 

“Hey asshole! What the fuck are you doing?!”Levi is still on the car trying to call someone. Then he jerks his head towards Eren’s yelling

 

“Get out of here or I’ll call the cops you goddamn perv!”

 

“Eren what the hell are you-” then he sees the man walking towards them. His eyes are wide and he jumps off the car cursing and running towards them.

 

“Eren stop! Don’t get near It!”Eren stops to look back at him in confusion. Once Levi gets to him he pulls Eren back and pushes him towards the car in panic.

 

“Eren we have to go.” Eren doesn't go immediately and tries to speak.

 

“Wait why-”

 

“Just get in the car Eren!”

 

“But-”

 

“Now!” Levi's is already getting into the front seat starting the engine and looks over to make sure Eren is listening to him and he does. The car drives away from the parking lot.  
Eren turns his head to see the man still walking towards them but he gets farther away and eventually they can't see him anymore.

 

________________________

 

The radio is off and no one says a word. Eren finally speaks up after a few minutes,

 

“Who was that?”Levi didn't answer. His eyes stay on the road.

 

“Hey I'm trying to ask you something. Who was that guy? What happened back the-”

 

“Shut up. Please. I...look I can't talk right now.”Levi’s voice is quiet as if it can't be loud even if he wants it to. He mutters to himself saying he fucked up.

 

Eren tells him it's okay even though he doesn’t understand what is going on. It was scaring him a little. They drive past the diner after an hour in the car and it’s closed. Eren didn't realize how far they went or how late it got. It is technically morning now. After a couple minutes, Levi pulls over in front of Eren’s house. They both sit inside the car for a moment until Levi finally says something,

 

“I can’t explain this to you without you thinking I’m crazy.” Eren keeps his eyes on him patiently waiting for answers.

 

“I came here because I can't stay in one place.”Levi hesitates but sees Eren has his full attention and continues.

 

“I was being followed. And that _guy_ you saw is not human. I don't know what the hell it is but I know it will kill whoever is followed once it gets close enough. You can't hide and the only thing you can do is pass it on to someone else….” He struggles to keep talking after that.

 

“Levi that makes no sense-”

 

“You saw him right? No one knows we went there but it found us. That’s what it does and I could never get away from it.” Eren pauses. He never told anyone where they went but perhaps it’s just a stalker still. No way could that have not been human right? Then he finally sees it. On his middle finger there is a tattoo just like Levi’s. Eren looks at his his hand closely in shock. His wide eyes shift to Levi who looks sorrowful and filled with guilt.

 

“Eren, I thought I got rid of it but now I passed it on to you by accident.”

 

“What?”Eren panicked. They hear his front door open and Mikasa stomps down the steps. Armin stands by the door watching her walk closer to the car. She stands in front of the window and slaps the window making Eren jump.

 

“Eren get out of the car!” she was pissed off. He turns back to Levi waiting for him to say something.

 

“Don’t let it get close you.” He says his voice shakes.

 

“W-wait. What do I do? How come I-”

 

“Eren! Get. Out.” Mikasa shouts and tries to pull the door handle.

 

“Mikasa just wait!”

 

“You have to be aware at all times okay? It can turn into other people even ones you know. Its walking as I speak and if you die It comes back for me.” Levi says unlocking the doors and looks straight into his eyes.  
“It’ll be okay. I trust you.” She opens the door pulling him out by his ear. She yells at Levi before bringing Eren inside. Eren looks back at him the whole time and watches the car drive away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write sex scenes-i just...god why.


	2. It Follows Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has to explain what happened during the date but the truth is hard to believe.

“Where were you?” Mikasa tries not to yell but her volume is still high. Eren stands in front of them not sure what to say. Armin doesn’t say anything still but gives a concerned look.

 

“Do you see the time? Five in the morning, Eren.”

 

“Look can’t we talk about this later Mi-”

 

“No because we have been waiting for you all night and you never came home.” She interrupts Eren. “You're fucking lucky our parents aren't home this weekend. What were you guys doing?”

 

“We did nothing. Im home now and I'm going upstairs.” He ignores the rest of what she says and leaves. Armin turns his head to her.

 

“Something happened.”

 

“Yeah no shit.” She replies.

 

“I mean something bad happened and he isn't gonna say anything.” Armin says. He walks up the staircase.

 

“Are you gonna talk to him?” She asks. Armin is near Eren’s door about to open it.

 

“Yea.”

 

“But you said he’s not gonna tell _you_ what's wrong.”

 

“He's not gonna talk to you but...he will talk to me.” Armin tries not to hurt her feelings. It hurts her anyway. He opens the door and walks inside leaving Mikasa downstairs. Eren lays on the bed looking up at the ceiling. The room is small. A few pieces of clothes and textbooks are on the floor. The wall behind his bed has pictures hanging by string. Some are of people from school or at the football games and there are still lifes.

 

“Hey.” Armin walks over to  
Eren and recognizes a picture. “I like that one the most.” Eren looks at what he is referring to and nods.

 

“Yea me too.” The picture shows all three of them laying on the floor together. Mikasa is in between Armin with a goodly smile and Eren, who’s holding the camera and sticking his tongue out. 3.30.78 was written on the bottom left corner. Next to the photo, Armin notices a new one he hasn’t seen before. It’s Levi by his car looking unaware the picture is being taken. A strange feeling settles inside him from seeing it.

 

“Eren, why are you acting weird?”

 

“Because she embarrassed me-”

 

“That's not it and you know she has a reason to be angry. What happened?” He doesn't wait any longer to ask him.

 

“Nothing.” Armin frowns and his eyes gaze to the floor.

 

“Why won’t you tell me?”He wonders.

 

“You wouldn’t believe me. Hell I don't even believe it but...”Eren pauses looking at the marking on his finger.

 

________________________

 

 

A classroom is filled with students. A few kids lay their heads on the desk not interested in what’s going on. Others pay attention to the teacher but most are bored. It is a regular tiring day for them.

 

“The Salem Witch Trials happened in the 1600s. Basically, people were accused of witchcraft and hanged. If they admitted to being close to the devil their punishment isn't as…” Eren can't hear the rest of what the teacher says. His thoughts block out everything. He hasn't seen Levi yet since their all-nighter together.

 

_I thought I got rid of it but now I passed it on to you._  
_You can't hide and the only thing you can do is pass it on to someone else._

 

“How do you pass it on?”

 

“Eren, quit talking to yourself.” A bald kid in front of him whispers.

 

“Connie. I already told you to not to talk in class.” The teacher says.

 

“Uh sorry I was telling them two to be quiet is all.” Connie gestures with a head nod to  
Eren and another boy.

 

“What?! I wasn't even talking. Don't get me into this-”the boy was interrupted by the teacher.

 

“I don't care who it is just stop.”

 

Class continued on for ten more minutes then the teacher pulls out a cube shaped TV on a cart. Connie cheers silently when it turns on.

 

“This has more information about the trials. Make sure you pay attention.” The teacher turns on the tape and sits at his desk. The movie starts playing.

 

“Hey Jean when’s that test in English again?”Connie asks hesitantly.

 

“We already took it in second period!” Jean whispers harshly.

 

“Shit really? I thought that was something else….dammit.”

 

“Connie how could you not know we were taking a test? Even Space Cadet Jaeger knew there was a test.” They both look at Eren. He doesn't reply since he is too busy looking out the window. Out side he can see the school yard. People are sitting on the grass and a few walk on the path to go to other parts of the building. From a distance, a young girl wearing a large white shirt is walking on the grass. She was moving directly towards the classroom it looks like.  
Eren feels something hit his face and he turns to his right. Connie muffles a laugh with his hand while Jean tries to pick up the pencil that landed on the floor. Eren gets annoyed.

 

“What are doing Jean-” He spoke too loud.

 

“Shhh! Mr.Smith will get mad.” Jean whispers. All three of them look to see if he heard but the teacher is still on his computer. “And it wasn't supposed to hit your face...sorry.” Eren rolls his eyes at him. Connie and Jean continue to talk quietly. Eren stares back at the window again and the girl is right in front of the window. Eren gasps but no one seems to notice her.

 

“Hey do you guys see that girl by the window?” His voice is slightly shaky.

 

“Uhh what? The girl sitting by the window?” Connie says.

 

“No she's just standing behind it looking at us.”

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you on drugs right now Eren?” Jean replies and gives him a weird look. Eren looks back at the window. The girl is walking beside it then she's gone. Eren jumps from his seat and grabs his bag. Panicking, he speed walks out of the classroom.

 

“Excuse me, where are you going?”Mr. Smith can't even get up before Eren leaves the room shutting the door loudly behind him.

 

“Fuck this.” Eren mutters breathy walking down the hallway. He starts to move more quickly. The halls have a few people in them and Eren doesn’t look away from them each time he passes by someone. He doesn’t know who it could be but he remembers when he first saw it. That man by the forest. As he reaches one of the doors to exit the building, He looks both sides of him. He looks behind him and then finally sees the girl was walking slowly towards him.

 

“H-hello?”the girl does not speak a word and walks creepily. It was barefoot with one toe is missing. Hair was falling from its head in clumps.

 

“Stay away…”Eren tries to speak calmly. The thing still moves forward as he walks backward. He bumps into the door behind him and opens it running outside.

 

 

________________________

 

 

 

Eren is sitting on the couch with Mikasa who’s giving him company since he asked her to. They are in their pajamas watching the TV that gets staticy as usual. His body is curled into a ball as he stares blankly at the small screen. Mikasa attempt to sound curious but a hint of disappointment is there and she chides.

 

“Jean said you randomly left class and didn’t comeback. And mom got a call about you skipping class. I told her you were sick so she wouldn’t yell at you by the way.”

 

“Thanks.”He says. It’s silent in the room besides the muffling sound from the TV.

 

“Eren just tell me what’s going on. Levi is trouble and now he’s become a bad influence i know it. You’re like a ‘wannabe’ or something.”

 

“That’s not it.”

 

“Then tell me.”

 

“You won’t believe me.”

 

“I’ll start guessing then if you would like that.” She said warningly. “Okay. Your becoming a rebel to get him to like you?”

 

“Oh christ Mikasa-”

 

“Peer pressure?”

 

“No.” He whined.

 

“Did you guys kill someone?” she exasperates.

 

“No!”

 

“Did you guys ball?”

 

“Now you’re just trying to-”

 

“Did you?” She asks.

 

“.....No..” His hesitation makes her nervous. She builds up the strength to seriously ask him,

 

“Eren...did he ra-”

 

“Oh my god!! No no no! No nothing like that!” He yells. Mikasa nods understanding. Her cheeks are slightly blushed from embarrassment. She mutters an apology for annoying him all the time. He sighs. They stop talking until Eren and finally tells her “There was a man watching us sit in the car that night.”

 

“Where were you?” she asks immediately.

 

“We went some parking lot far away and just hung out. Then I saw it walk towards us. Levi freaked and said we had to go. I never got a tattoo you know. It appeared during the night so I had to believe him when he started telling me that some strange thing was trying to kill him and now it wants me.”

 

“Wait...he’s telling you a ‘thing’ is trying to kill you? It’s probably just a stalker- ”

 

“No I saw it today. I was in class and it followed me. He said it would. And it was a girl this time. It can transform but it walks slowly and it does sound impossible but I really mean it somethings out there and it want to kill me…” Eren’s voice slowly dies out. Mikasa sighs in frustration. She pulls back a black strand of hair looking at the floor. Then she stands up and says harshly,

 

“Eren go lay down or something alright? We’re talking to dad once he’s home.”

 

“W-what?” Eren spoke with a wobbly voice. His eyebrows furrowed.

 

“You used to be a bad liar. Now you’re telling me this bullshit cause you have to keep secrets from us all of a sudden.”

 

“No I am telling the truth-”

 

“Then i’m really worried about you Eren. Wait until he comes home. I’m gonna take a shower.” Mikasa walks upstairs. Eren sits alone on the couch watching her leave. He is hurt by her response. Then it kicks in.

 

_I’m alone now._

 

He starts to get short of breath and chills go up his spine. He almost goes up to be with Mikasa but he feels like he can’t move. Upstairs, Mikasa ties up her hair and turns on the shower. She steps inside closing her eyes once the warm water hits her and tries to dismiss her sadness. Eren somehow gets his legs moving and walks to the telephone on the wall. He realizes he doesn’t remember Levi’s number and goes out of the kitchen to get his cellphone. When he walks out, he notices the door is wide open. His hands get sweaty and his breathing is still uneven. Stepping near the door, he looks outside.

 

“D-dad?” He speaks quietly. He remembers his phone is on the couch and walks carefully to the TV. room. The phone is on the floor next to the couch and he bends over to pick it up. He hears a creaking sound and gasps. He quickly stands up seeing a figure as he does. An unclothed man wearing only cracked glasses with broken bloody fingers trudges toward him. Eren opens his mouth but nothing happens as he walks back in shock. The man continues to move forward.

 

“No..no stop it! Stop!” He yells. He looks behind him before bumping into a table and runs through the kitchen. Eren takes a few turns and hides in the downstairs bathroom and closing the door. He steps slowly from the door. He hears footsteps and puts his shaking hands to his mouth. The steps get louder. They get closer. The sound stops at the front of the door. There is dead silence. Eren struggles to breathe normally. A knock at the wooden door makes him puff. His eyes are directed to the knob on the door and he knew there was no god when he realized there isn’t a lock. He presses his back quickly against the door. The knob moves and he can feel it putting pressure on him. Then the sounds of repetitive banging begin. The door won’t hold and he knew it. Eren lets the door open and it stumbles inside. He runs behind it trying to escape but feels something hit his back and he falls to the ground. He tries to get up but it grabs his leg with its bloody hands and he screams.

 

“SOMEBODY HELP!!” The thing pulls his leg and drags him back. Eren grips the carpet and his lower body is lifted into the air.

 

“I heard yelling! What happened?!” Mikasa shouts running with her towel around her body. She sees Eren. He keeps attempting to crawl away to only be pulled again. They end up in the kitchen and Eren stands up and gets yanked by his hair. He yelps as his head flies back. He falls bringing a drawer of silverware with him. A knife flies out and cuts his cheek. He is unaware of the cut and looks at the knife and grabs it fast. The thing gets on top of him pinning his shoulders and Eren’s trembling arm moves to its familiar face as blood spills down his own face.

 

“FUCKING DIE!” Eren cries stabbing it through its glasses and into the eye. Blood spills onto him and he stabs it over and over again until it releases his shoulders. It falls on the kitchen tile and Eren slowly sits up.

 

“E-Eren..w-what are you..” She splutters and stands there staring at Eren on the floor. There was no blood or man in her eyes. Only he could see the horror.

 

“H-how did you move…”Eren didn’t pay attention to her and got up bolting off. A moment passes and he returns with car keys. He runs outside to the car.

 

“Eren!” Mikasa stands frightened on the front steps watching him start the car. She sprints to him and hops in the front seat. They drive away with the sound of screeches from the tires. Back in the house on the kitchen floor the monster lays. It stands up formed into Eren’s father and walks outside the house as a ghostly old woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy Did you like it? I hope so and I tried to improve with details. Next part of ch3 might be more about Levi but who knows so leave a comment if you want. Mean or nice I appreciate the time you spent here so thank you!


	3. It Was His Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wants to fix his mistakes but first he has to go to someone that can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaaaa I uploaded! This chapter is short but its focused on Levi. Leave a comment cause I'm hella desperate and it lets me know I have people reading these ok?

Levi drives into the gas station playing “Breakdown Dead Ahead” on the radio. The car comes to a stop and a second later the music disappears. He gets out to put fuel in the tank letting out a sigh while he looks for his money in his pocket. It was a gloomy day since there isn’t sunlight due to all the gray clouds and cold weather. Already in a bad mood, Levi hears a car get closer. It drives recklessly into the gas station with a bunch of loud youngsters inside. One girl had her head out in the backseat. Levi gives them a dirty side glance and continues his business tapping his foot anxiously.

 

“Anyone want snacks?” One guy with a mullet asks. The other two yell what they want and the guy goes inside the store. The girl puts her arms around a tall kid who’s trying to figure out how to work the fuel dispenser.

 

“Watch it! I’m tryin’ to do this.” He tries to move her arms so she giggles and lets go.

 

“Sorry hunny.” She steps back. He tells her not to call him that. He turns his head and sees Levi almost finished putting gas in. Both him and the girl look at each other and chuckle.

 

“Hey you! Sweet jacket. Where’d you get it?” The guy strides over and asks. Levi ignores him.

 

“Not gonna answer me?” He grinned hiding slight anger and kicks a can in Levi’s direction. Levi looks away not responding.

 

“Are you a tard or somethin-”

 

“Don’t call me names when you can’t even work the gas pump kid.” Levi says giving the guy an annoyed look hoping he will walk away. The guy turns to his girlfriend who looks disappointed. Then he gets closer to Levi saying in a threatening voice,

 

“ _Did you just call me a kid_?”

 

“Alright step off.” Levi says expressionless and doesn’t move. He doesn’t listen and ends up too close to Levi.  
“What are you gonna do midget?” The guy puts his hands on his jacket and shoves him slightly. Levi clenches his left fist trying not to lunge at him but stays firm giving him a dark look instead. The guy laughs and walks away feeling satisfied when his girlfriend smiles.

 

“He wouldn’t even move.” She mocks. The girl was so dumb that Levi almost pities her. Their friend comes back while they goof around and Levi is already starting the car to leave. He started mumbling about them being “little punk assholes”.

 

  ____________________

 

The police station was crowded in the front office. People walk back and forth as one passes by Levi who leans back on a desk.

 

"It's busy today." Levi says. The man he was speaking to spins his chair to a drawer and looks inside.

  
"Yeah lots be going on lately. People want to get as much done before Christmas too I guess. Where the hell did I put that thing?"

 

"How's Isabel?" Levi asks curiously with his hands in his pockets.

 

"Oh she's fine. It's funny though we were just talking about you yesterday. It's been a while."

 

"Yeah it has. Tell her I said hello for me."

 

"I will."

 

“Also what’s with people here? Some kid at the gas station was trying to pick a fight with me.”

 

“Yeah just some punks probably. There have been a lot of them this year and it can’t be controlled. You should teach em a lesson Levi.”

 

“Wait so no one’s gonna stop it?” Levi was puzzled when the guy shrugs scratching the back of his head.

 

“Farlan that’s-”

 

“Yeah it’s annoying but there is just too much stuff to deal with right now.” He sighs.

 

“Hoh? What do you mean?”

 

“Lot of crime. Especially in New York. We don’t want that here but another city already had mysterious murders in our state.” Farlan says. Levi’s face has faint guilt on it that disappears when a lady comes up to them,

 

"You can see him now if you'd like." A nice woman tells him. Levi stands up about to leave and Farlan says,

 

"I better see you soon."

 

"Maybe. I can't promise anything though. See you." Levi hears him say goodbye as he walks from the desk down the hallway of offices until he reaches the last door that has a star on it saying "Sheriff's Office". Levi hesitates before opening the door. He doesn't knock and goes inside. It is somehow organized but messy and smells like cigars in the room. It drives him crazy especially the overflowing trash can. A fit man with long hair and a thin beard was there too.

 

"Ahh look who it is! The prodigal little shit." His voice was gruff. He leans back in his chair letting out a laugh.

 

"Hi, Kenny." Levi says irritated.

 

"Well don't just stand there. Come 'er." He nods his head to the chair by his desk. Levi saunters and sits down. Kenny squints his eyes observing him. Then he speaks,

 

"Damn look at you. You got....different."

 

"I got different?" Levi repeats.

 

"Well I was gonna say big but... we both know it ain't in your genes." Kenny laughs again pissing him off.

 

"Hey look I need something-" Levi was interrupted.

 

"Hold on. You ‘need something’? I finally see you after who knows how long and you come in like your daddy’s favorite daughter and ask for shit. How bout you start paying me back what you owe too before you tell me what you need. I'm no fat cat son I can tell you that." He sits up grabbing a cigar from a drawer.

 

"I can't pay you back right now. Are you seriously upset over money?"

 

"No I'm angry because you haven't been here in years, borrowing money, now you just show up like I give a damn about what you're gonna tell me." He responds lighting the stick of tobacco between his teeth. Levi makes a face of disgust that Kenny doesn't see. Levi watches him blow out smoke and opens his mouth to speak. "And before you say anything, I heard about that girl back in that town nearby.Someone told me you were there with her. They found her body all twisted and her spine was snapped like a pencil no one knows who did it. What was her name again? Phoebe, Jessica-"

 

"It’s Petra." Levi snaps at his vexing. Kenny's eyes slightly become wide.

 

"So you've heard about what happened." He puts the cigar back to his lips and adjusts his position in the chair.

 

"I killed her." Levi blurts out. Kenny looks staggered but it quickly changes to anger.

 

“Christ kid you can’t just tell a goddamn sheriff you killed someone! I know you didn’t do it but I thought you were smarter than that.” He sighs. Levi speaks after a while fidgeting,

 

“The entity got her.”

 

“What? You mean that ghost follower. ”

 

“I passed it on to her and-”

 

“ _You_ have it?” Kenny asks in disbelief.

 

“No, I gave it away again by accident.”Levi says downcasted at his feet. He licks his lips and tries to say something but Kenny mumbles,

 

“So it’s real?” He strokes his beard looking in another direction from Levi.

 

“Yeah it’s real not just a rumor. I want to kill it. I need your help. I can pay you back once I know it's dead.” Levi stressed. Kenny doesn’t move his head as he is lost in thought.

 

“Kenny?”Levi looks and continues to wait for him to answer. It takes him a moment.

 

“Yea.... Yea I’ll help.” He assured him. “Just give me a call later. I have somewhere to be right now.” Kenny rises and grabs his hat but before he puts it on he puts it on Levi’s ebony crown instead.

 

“I still hope you’ll do what your mother couldn’t.” Kenny says. Levi takes it off and huffs.

 

“No thanks. I’m not gonna work with you.”

 

“Then do it when i’m dead you _Joanie_.” Kenny cackles. Levi can’t handle much more of the guy and leaves.


	4. It wasn't good in the first place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (/);-;) Nothing happens really...I rushed this so hard sorry my writing isn't strong in this story which is a shame because I love this ship and I want to make a good story for it.

Mikasa has her dark lipstick on but her bangs are unkept. She feels tired after driving all night with Eren. She tries to ignore the memories of her brother floating in mid air as she closes her locker. The memory of him yelling at nothing but there definitely was something. She just couldn't see it. She gets stopped in the hallway soon after picking up her bag.

"Hey Mikasa." Connie says with his backpack on one shoulder. Jean stands next to him quiet. 

"Hi" she replies with no energy. 

"Dang you look tired." 

"Thanks Connie. Girls just love it when you tell them that." She brushes fingers through her bangs to attempt fixing them. "Jean doesn't seem like he's in a good mood either." Jean has his arms folded and makes a face at her comment.

"Where's Eren?" 

"He's not here again." Connie looks concerned so she assures him. "I'll explain it to you guys another time but I have somewhere to be." Mikasa walks away a few seconds before the bell rings. Connie yells enough for her to hear,

"See you later at the game!" 

___________________

 

There's knocking at Levi’s door as he walks to it. He opens the door to see Eren there surprisingly.

“I can't take this.” There's a slight tremble in Eren's voice. Levi sighs and looks down.

“I know.” He says with guilt.

“I've just been moving around constantly without stopping...and I don't know what to do.” Eren speaks desperately. Levi notices the dark circles under his eyes and the paleness of his skin. He looks awful. 

“Just come inside so I can explain this to you.” Levi says wanting to close the door quickly before all the cold air gets inside.

“How did this happen?” Eren asks sitting on the couch. Levi leans against the wall. 

“When we were in the car.”

“But I don't understand how you just passed it on to me

“When we were in the car  
“But how?…What did you do?”

“Eren, I gave it to you when we had sex.” Levi says. Eren looks away feeling sheepish.

“Oh” Is all he could reply with. Levi rolls his eyes at him. Eren gets over the embarrassment quickly and asks,

“Why would you do it with me if you knew that?” Levi feels distracted and watches the way Eren’s eyes shine from the window light. He still looks pretty no matter how exhausted the boy is. 

“I thought I got rid of it.” Levi starts. “Gave it to a friend who said they could handle it and I thought they were right.” 

“You mean...are they..” Eren splutters.

“They're dead. Yea.” There was tense silence. 

“I'm sorry.” Eren says. Levi looks at him becoming upset.

“Don't be sorry.”

“Why?” He wonders. 

“Cause it’s more fucked up that you think.” Eren stares at him confused. Levi has his arms folded and he taps his foot unsure of how to tell him the whole story.

“The enmity followed me for months. I was constantly moving place to place and ended up back here. Then I met you and when we first went out you were such a seductive little shit you know that?” Levi almost smiles. It wasn't supposed to be funny but for some reason he does. Then he continues, “So later, I was with my friend and I told her about you. She knew about the enmity so she offered to take it from me which I should've saw coming. I can't remember what she said but it convinced me to do it.” Levi looks at Eren for a reaction, “I knew she had a thing for me but...she didn't understand what would happen once the choice was made. I mistrusted that it would be fine. Then I was with you again and I remember you saying how you hated this town and want to leave. It was exactly what I thought before I left years ago. You seemed so special and I realized I liked you a lot....I still do.” He adds. Eren grips the end of the couch and looks down. There's too many different feelings at once. 

“What the fuck Levi?” Eren whispers puzzled. He doesn't look at levi’s face. It was hard to. Almost as difficult as believing what’s happening. 

“Eren just try to pass it on-”

“I can’t! That’s murder!” His words make Levi look away. He made him feel worse about his actions Eren can tell. “I'm sorry. My head hurts and I’m tired as hell.” 

“Just sleep here I can wake you if it comes.” Levi walks away to another room without another word leaving Eren sitting on the couch by himself. He chooses to finally give in to sleep knowing he’d have someone there to watch him. Right as his head lays on the couch pillow his mind is blank and his eyelids shut tight for hours.

____________________

 

The stars are out tonight. The football field is lit brightly in the dark cold night. Popcorn and cups were scattered near the bleachers as people walked over it. Eren walks up the stairs with his hands in his jacket. Armin was with two girls. A brunette and another girl with a cast on her leg. 

“Sup Eren! You're late.” The brunette says.

“Hey Sasha. Where's Mikasa?” Eren stands next to the

“She's somewhere around probably with Annie.” She says.  
“Are you okay being here?” Armin looks concerned. Eren replies casually hiding his nervousness,

“Yeah it's alright. I'm fine.” He holds up his camera smiling. Armin nods not fully convinced but enough so they don't talk about it again.  
“Eren take a picture of us.” Connie yells over the loud drums pulling sasha close. Eren complies and the two stop their poses once the flash from the camera went. 

“You should take one of Jean if he's around here. I swear anything you say or do pisses him off lately.” Connie shouts.

“Really? I wonder why..” Eren shouts back and connie shrugs. 

Then suddenly the band stops and everyone hears music. They recognize the song and cheer in anticipation. "Everybody Wants to Rule the World” filled the whole place, the song they play before every game. All the players run onto the field as the crowd screams. Eren lifts his camera while his friends yell with their hands in the air.

"Yeah Ymir!" Sasha cheers on her friend as Connie makes "whoop whoop" noises. Ymir is running out on the field with 67 on her jersey and looks to see the three of them. She waves back smirking. Then the moment is captured from Eren's camera with the sound of a click. He lowers his hand and watches her blow a kiss to a girl with a cast on her leg sitting on the bleachers with two other guys. It makes him smile as he can hear Sasha and Connie making comments,

"Oooooo~." They both laugh. Soon as the band plays "Star Spangled Banner", everyone stands still putting a hand over their heart. Eren looks around to see no one moving which calms him a little. He felt apprehensive about coming here but he knew it would be fine. He looks off and by the parking lot he can see a familiar face standing next to their car. He walks to Levi once the song has ended. 

 

Eren walks far enough from the field to only hear muffled yelling. No one was around making the night calmer and his breath became more visible now that it got darker out. Around the corner he finds Levi waiting for him.

“Hey.” Levi says trying to ignore the cold air.  
"Hey. What are you doing here?" Eren wonders. Levi stands in front of him not knowing how to start what he wants to say. His face is blank making it hard to read his thoughts. Levi sighs frustrated and moves forward overcoming any hesitation.. He walks up to Eren and kisses him against the wall behind them. Eren's eyes widen and his brows furrow. His first thought is to shove him away but he can't. Levi’s lips felt rough compared to his. It felt nice and Eren couldn’t help the fluttery feeling it gave him. A second goes by before he decides to react.

"Whoa wait. I don't-" Eren pushes him back. Levi moves back a little but makes sure Eren doesn’t leave yet.

"Let me take it back." Levi says taking in a deep breath. Eren looks at him trying to understand what he meant. 

"What?” 

“Let it follow me again.””

“Would that even work?" Eren looks around to see if anyone is there but they’re alone. 

"I'm not sure." Levi says almost regretting the offer. 

"So you just want to fuck me is that it" Eren blurts. 

"No! It's not like that. It's...." 

"It isn't your fault.”

"Yes it is"

"No! Levi none of this is your fault. You don't have to take it back. You had it long enough."

"But I don't want something to happen to you too."

"I thought you said you trusted me?"

"I do." Levi makes a pity expression, "But you don't deserve this." 

"Neither do you.” Eren mumbles and a moment of silence stays with them. Levi has trouble believing him. It was hard to change a person’s mind about themselves. 

“Dammit, I didn’t want it to be like this.” Levi says to himself mostly. They both are stuck unsure of what they can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOO.MUCH.DIALOGUE.


End file.
